Poetry In Motion
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: Zabuza, curious, reads some of Haku's poetry... and finds out something that'll change everything. Rating is for brief language.


**A/N**: First ZabuHaku fic ever. At first, I was wary of this pairing, but I've grown to love  
simply because I adore Zabuza. And yes, Haku is pretty cool, too. Then again, anyone  
who kicks Sasuke's ass is, but that's a different story.  
  
Ah... I don't own any of these poems. I got them out of two huge poetry books I have.  
Well, two out of the several I have. Anyhow, I'll list what's what at the end.  
  
Last note. The title I got from a move made famous by the Hardy Boyz from WWE. (I  
forget where they got it from.)  
  
-----  
  
Zabuza walked into the one-room apartment he and Haku shared, kindly provided by that  
asshole Gatou, and plunked himself down on the only chair in the place. It was tiny--  
barely enough room for a table, a chair, and two bed rolls. It wasn't much wider than his  
sword was long, and made one-and-half that much in length.  
  
He laid his sword against the wall beside him and leaned back in the chair. He had just  
finished a little one-man side job for midget. It hadn't been tough, but it had taken all day  
and had given him a bit of a workout. What he would give for a massage right about  
now....  
  
His gaze fell onto the table, where a small notebook lay. It was Haku's; he had probably  
been writing in it and was called away or something. Curious, Zabuza picked it up and  
looked at it. It was a hardback notebook, and both the front and back covers had a collage  
of different flowers. A few were vaguely familiar to him-- he remembered Haku pointing  
them out to him. There was lavender, sunflower, daisy, and Haku's favorite, acacia. He  
never did understand that boy's love of flowers.  
  
He hadn't really meant to read it. He was just curious. He opened it up and saw Haku's  
flourished handwriting neatly filling up the lines. It hadn't even taken him a second look  
to see the boy was writing poetry. Zabuza knew he shouldn't, but he began to read. Haku  
wouldn't mind.  
  
_"To A Friend" [1]  
  
You entered my life in a casual way,  
And saw it at a glance what I needed;  
There were others who pass me or met me each day,  
But never a one of them heeded.  
Perhaps you were thinking of other folks more,  
Or chance simply seemed to decree it;  
I know there were many such chances before,  
But the others-- well, theyd didn't see it.  
  
You said just the thing that I wished you would say,  
And you made me believe that you meant it;  
I held up my head in the old gallant way,  
And resolved you should never repent it.  
There are times when encouragment means such a lot,  
And a word is enough to convey it;  
There were others who could have, as easy as not--  
But, just the same, they didn't say it.  
  
There may have been someone who could have done more  
To help me along, though I doubt it;  
What I needed was cheering, and always before  
They had let me plod onward without it.  
You helped to refashion the dream of my heart,  
And made me turn eagerly to it;  
There were others who might have (I question that part)--  
But, after all, they did do it!_  
  
Zabuza sat there in surprise and shock. This... was good... no, it was great! He himself  
never had a way with words-- or anything else besides his sword-- but Haku most  
certainly did. He had known that before, and this only proved that he was right. By now,  
he was brought in, and began to read to more.  
  
_"All Paths Lead To You" [2]  
  
All path lead to you  
Where e'er I stray,  
You are the evening star  
At the end of the day.  
  
All paths lead to you  
Hill-top or low,  
You are the white birch  
In the sun's glow.  
  
All paths lead to you  
Where e'er I roam.  
You are the lark-song  
Calling me home!_  
  
He was awestruck. Just simply awestruck. Who knew Haku could write such things? He  
had known he was good, yes, but this was... beyond words. He could only turn the page to  
read more. Later... he would wonder... what would've happened if hadn't.  
  
_"If You But Knew" [3]  
  
If you but knew  
How all my days seemed filled with dreams of you,  
How sometimes in the silent night  
Your eyes thrill through me with their tender light,  
How oft I hear your voice when others speak,  
How you 'mid other forms I seek--  
Oh, love more real than though such dreams were true  
If you but knew.  
  
Could you but guess  
How you alone could make all my happiness,  
How I am more than willing for your sake  
To stand alone, give all and nothing take,  
Nor chafe to think you bound while I am free,  
Quite free, till death, to love you silently,  
Could you but guess.  
  
Could you but learn  
How when you doubt my truth I sadly yearn  
To tell you all, to stand for one brief space  
Unfettered, soul to soul, as face to face,  
To crown you king, my king, till life shall end,  
My lover and likewise my truest friend,  
Would you love me, dearest, as fonly in return,  
Could you but learn?_  
  
This time, Zabuza was numb. He idly wondered who Haku was talking about, or, in this  
case, talking to. The boy had no crushes or lovers to his knowledge; when the others  
would go out to "play" at the local cathouse, Haku would actually scold them for such  
behavior. If not a street woman, then who? The words _'To crown you king, my king...'_  
made it sound as if he was speaking to a guy... but that would mean Haku was gay. Was  
he? He certainly fit the effeminate stereotype.  
  
If it was, indeed, a guy, then who? He held most of the others in distaste and disregard; he  
said as much to Zabuza. Who could it be? A passing thought, one of those quiet,  
seemingly innocent thoughts, came to him. What if... it was him?  
  
He dismissed it almost as fast as it came. Haku saw him as his master, nothing more. The  
boy acted more like his indentured servant than a friend or companion. He had been  
taught to be merely Zabuza's tool, nothing more. Even Zabuza could see that he wasn't,  
not really; he had told the boy that as a child to keep him loyal. Now, he didn't question  
his loyalty. He couldn't.  
  
With great care and hesitation, he began to read the next poem, simply titled _"Love"_ [4].  
  
_I love you,  
Not only for what you are,  
But for what I am  
When I am with you.  
  
I love you,  
Not only for what  
You have made of yourself,  
But for what  
You are making of me.  
  
I love you  
For the part of me  
That you bring out;  
I love you  
For putting your hand  
Into my heaped-up heart  
And passing over  
All the foolish, weak things  
That you can't help  
Dimly seeing there,  
And for drawing out  
Into the light  
All the beautiful belongings  
That no one else had looked  
Quite far enough to find.  
  
I love you because you  
Are helping me to make  
Of the lumber of my life  
Not a tavern  
But a temple;  
Out of the works  
Of my every day  
Not a reproach  
But a song.  
  
I love you  
Because you have done  
More than any creed  
Could have done  
To make me good,  
And more than any fate  
Could have done  
To make me happy.  
  
You have done it  
Without a touch,  
Without a word,  
Without a sign.  
You have done it  
By being yourself.  
Perhaps that is what  
Being a friend means,  
After all._  
  
Zabuza nearly threw the notebook away from him, but couldn't let go of it, either. Now,  
he knew without a doubt. Haku _was_ talking about him. The boy... no, the young man... he  
had fallen for him, the Demon of the Mist. How...? How could someone, so pure and  
innocent, love a monster such as himself? No, Haku wasn't innocent... he had killed his  
fair share of foes, though mostly by Zabuza's orders. How could Haku say such good,  
wonderful things, about him? He was the one who taught Haku he had no other use than  
being a tool; he had forced him to kill, taught him that it was the only way; he had  
corrupted what innocence he had had left years ago.... And yet... and yet he...  
  
Just then, the door opened. Haku walked in, appearing surprised that Zabuza was there.  
He smiled.  
  
"Ah, Zabuza-san, you are back earlier than I thought you would be. All go well?" he  
asked, closing the door and standing in front of it, waiting for permission to move into the  
room. Zabuza still couldn't form words and could only stare at Haku. "Zabuza-san?  
What's wro--"  
  
He knew why he stopped. He had seen the open notebook in Zabuza's hands. Zabuza  
watched as his eyes widened, obviously in fear. Why was he... so afraid...? Surprising  
him, Haku launched himself forward onto the ground in front of Zabuza. He was nearly  
crawling on the floor, and the sounds of crying echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Please, I beg of you, Zabuza-sama! I am so sorry! I beg mercy of you! I did not mean....  
Please, oh, please, Zabuza-sama, forgive me! Forgive me!" he cried out. Zabuza just sat  
there, still a bit too stunned to even speak. He did catch Haku's usage of -sama after his  
name... did he really think that highly of him?  
  
"Ha... Haku..." he managed to choke out. He swallowed. This was going to be harder than  
he thought. "You said... that... you did not mean... what... what did you... not mean?" His  
throat was dry and seemed to be working against him.  
  
"I... I..." Haku still didn't look up; he was on his hands and knees now, but he kept his  
eyes on the floor. "I did not mean... to write such things.... I did not mean... to... to... have  
this happen.... Please, Zabuza-sama, forgive me," he said, his voice barely above a  
whisper. The tears kept coming, but they were silent now.  
  
"Haku... are you saying that... you don't really... really feel this way? Don't lie," he  
added, knowing full well he didn't have to.  
  
"...No, Zabuza-sama.... I do feel this way... about you.... I did not mean for it to happen. I  
tried... but... it would not leave me. It will not leave me."  
  
"Do you love me?" The question came out in a fast, but soft, tone. Zabuza closed his  
eyes, afraid of the answer... no answer... of whatever Haku might say. His fists were  
clenched and his breath shallow.  
  
"..."  
  
"H-Haku?"  
  
"Yes, Zabuza-sama, I do love you," he said. Zabuza let out a breath he hadn't been aware  
he was holding. He opened his eyes and stared at the opposite wall. Somehow, he had  
known that was going to be the answer. Somehow... it was the only answer....  
  
"Haku? Look at me," he whispered. There was a hesitation, something that was unusual  
when he was concerned. "Haku... _please_." There must've been something in his voice;  
Haku slowly began to tilt his face up, until finally, he brought his eyes up to Zabuza's.  
They were clouded over with fear. For some reason, that cut him deeper than any wound  
he had ever received. "Show me."  
  
"Z-Zabuza-s-s-sa-ma?"  
  
"Don't be afraid... please... show me..."  
  
He knew Haku would understand. He watched as once again hung his head, this time  
sitting on his knees. Once again, he slowly raised his eyes to meet Zabuza's. But this  
time, the fear was stripped away. All he saw in those eyes was pure, undeniable love.  
Never in his life had he ever seen anyone look at him like that. Not his parents, not the  
girls on the street, not anyone. No one had ever loved him... until now. And he could find  
no words to truly describe the feeling it gave him.  
  
He moved his gaze down to the notebook he was still holding. He wasn't sure how much  
time passed-- seconds, minutes, even hours-- but he began to move the book toward  
Haku. Soon, he was holding it out to him. Haku looked at it a moment before hesitantly  
taking it.  
  
"Read," Zabuza uttered, more of a breath of sound than an actual word. Haku blinked a  
few times, then turned the page and, in his smooth, quiet voice, began to read.  
  
_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. [5]  
I love the to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as the turn from Praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints,-- I love thee with breath  
Smiles, tears, of all my life!-- and, if God chose,  
I shall but thee better after death._  
  
For the first time in years, if not his life, Zabuza was barely keeping back the tears. He  
could not find the words to express anything, most especially how he felt. He barely  
registered Haku standing and laying the notebook on the table. He stood in front of him,  
unmoving, his loving, yet sad eyes on him.  
  
"Zabuza-san... -sama..."  
  
"-San, just -san," Zabuza said, still not quite taking everything in.  
  
"Zabuza-san," Haku repeated. "I... I regret that you found out... I am sorry for causing you  
so much pain.... I am not worthy of being by your side..." He abruptly stood, and,  
surprised at his own actions, brought his hands to Haku's face.  
  
"Listen to me, Haku. You are worth more than I have ever said to you. You are worth  
more than just my tool. I... I lied. You aren't just my tool-- no, you're not my tool at all.  
You're my companion, my friend, my.... You have caused me pain, yes, but it's the good  
kind of pain. No one in my life has ever loved me, and now you say you do... and I cannot  
doubt you. You are honest and pure.... Don't regret this. Don't. Don't lie to yourself like  
that," he said. Where these words came from, he did not know, nor did he care. He just  
spoke as they came, from wherever they came. Most importantly, they were true. All of  
them.  
  
"Zabuza-san... I..."  
  
Haku stopped, unable to say anything. Zabuza couldn't stop himself-- not that he really  
wanted to-- and just drew Haku into a warm, if awkward, embrace. This time, Haku  
didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man and buried his face in  
his chest. The tears were back, and now Zabuza's were joining his.  
  
"Haku... I can't say... what I feel. But maybe, just maybe, it's what you're looking for...  
what I've been looking for..." he whispered. He held on just as tightly as Haku, and never  
wanted to let go.  
  
_"To whom I love  
I wish I could say  
The words that I need  
But there are none  
Only the silent tears  
That flow down from my eyes bleed."_  
  
A/N: Well, how was it? Yes, it was angst, emotional, and you've probably done gone  
through a box of tissues by now. Did I plan it like that? You bet your booties I did.  
::smile::  
  
First up, the poems.  
  
[1] "To A Friend" by Grace Stricker Dawson  
[2] "All Paths Lead To You" by Blanche Shoemaker Wagstaff  
[3] "If You But Knew" by Unknown  
[4] "Love" by Roy Croft  
[5] "Sonnets from the Portugese" XLIII by Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
  
That last one was something I wrote on the back of an index card in study hall one day.  
  
Also, the flowers mentioned? Yup, they have special meanings.  
  
Lavender-- Devotion  
Sunflower-- Adoration  
Daisy-- Innocence, Loyal love  
Acacia-- Friendship, Concealed love, Chaste love  
  
Interesting, ne? So how was this for my first try at ZabuHaku? Not too bad I hope. Please,  
you've read, so if you would so kindly, review. Flames, as usual, are fine; I have no  
problems with them. 


End file.
